


Petrichor

by ShamelessWaffle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager is in Denial, Eren is baby, First Time, Foreplay, Grinding, Jealousy, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Petra is a sweetheart, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vanilla, confusing feelings with anger, curly hair eren, not softcore, so much jealousy, warning you, yes i made eren tan with curly hair and freckles. fight me on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessWaffle/pseuds/ShamelessWaffle
Summary: Eren's just been introduced to the Special Operations Squad. He and Petra seem to get along well, reading books together in the common area, picking flowers in the afternoon, and pairing with one another during training and cleaning days.  And to be frank, Levi's sick of the pity party that everyone's putting on for the boy.  When he watches them sneak fresh food onto his plate with a smile, offer him a fresh pair of clothes when he trips in the dirt, and Levi's blood boils.But maybe, Levi realizes, his feelings of rage blossomed from his own incompetence.Maybe he was just upset that he wasn't able to treat Eren - tan skin, dusted with freckles, and those impressive eyes and soft words - the same way as the others were.  Maybe he liked Eren more than he would prefer to admit.Aka a fic filled with unrealized mass jealousy, pining Levi, and him thinking with his dick.  Porn with plot, boys. Strap in your seatbelts.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 238





	Petrichor

He beams effortlessly. 

In such a painful life, filled with rage and bitterness. Pressure lays upon the boy’s shoulders in more than a mental approach, physically, his muscles tense and his eyes - filled with an emerald hue that shines the brightest of blues in the morning sun, wrapped in a golden twirl of his iris - are always determined, concentrated and all be it- afraid. Frightened. 

He flips his chestnut toned hair out of his face. It’s been getting longer, especially since he joined the squad. Eren is charismatic, even at his lowest - patient, attending, and loyal. He’s the forest canopy on a May morning, the aroma of a bakery, and the grasp of a hand that makes you feel something encompassing reliability and safety. 

He puts on this superficial face, but most can see right through him. Pity runs through the veins of those around him, and it’s embarrassing. 

But Levi watches. He doesn’t do much, say much besides orders, but he listens. 

Petra sits on a nearby table, grinning softly at Eren’s chuckle. She has her hands placed on her lap tenderly, her head tilted to the side as a subconscious way to let him know she’s listening. 

He hears their banter over the sounds of the cicadas in the nearby trees. He taps his foot impatiently, bored to an extent. 

“Ah.. no, no! I actually grew up in Shiganshina…” He scratches the back of his head and smiles, his eyes shutting for a brief moment. 

Levi’s eyes flick to Petra. 

Her face falls in a brink moment of sympathy. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that…” She returns, shaking her head. “You must have only been a child when the wall fell. I can only imagine what you went through.” She pushes her auburn hair behind her ear while she speaks, and Levi scoffs. Such a production. He didn’t mind Petra or the presence of her. She was rather calm, and was a useful help on the squad… but it pained him to see her play up a pity party for the new recruit. Everyone had done it - they had offered him bathing time, fresh food at mealtime, and a sheet when he required it. 

And it pissed Levi off to no extent. 

“Ah, I’ve gone through enough trauma to last me a lifetime, but I’m still here, eh?” 

Her smile resurfaces from the shallow depths of her oblivious sentiments, and she reaches an arm out to brush Eren’s own with her fingertips, comforting him. 

“I suppose you have,” She responds, standing. She hasn’t removed her fingertips from his forearm. 

And so, Levi’s blood begins to boil. His throat constricts in a splash of rage, his fingers clenching underneath the bench he sat upon. He clicks his tongue, eyes flashing between the two of them. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him - It’s just Eren Jaeger, a human with tan, auburn skin, eyes that show the world, and an ass that…

you know what? 

Levi pushes himself off from the bench and, as calmly as he can manage, directs himself back to his sleeping quarters deep in the barracks of the castle. He hasn’t been in his right mind lately. 

\------

It’s gotten more humid outside since the early dawn after Levi took some moments to rest his muscles. That rage was unforeseen and pent up from lack of sleep and movement on the battlefield, he was sure of it. The reaction he had to the sight of her nails against his bare skin was outrageous and uncalled for. Look at him, owning up to his emotions like an adult. 

He sighs. Shaking his head and putting himself back in the moment. The sun glows above all their heads, the only thing shading them from the rays is the clouds rushing past them in the sky. The gravel below his feet crunches with each step, and he stops in front of them all. They’ve settled around the entrance to the castle. 

“Cleaning day. You know the drill.” 

They all formulate into pairs, their usual - Oluo by himself to emulate some sort of warped, morbid version of his superior, Eld and Gunter, and- 

“Jaeger,” Levi announces, nodding over to him. 

“Hm?” Eren’s head perks up to look at his commander, blinking in astonishment. He was already beaming over to where Petra was standing, but he froze in his position to completely turn around and face Levi. 

Levi snaps his head towards the castle, face emotionless as routine.  
“You’re with me today, brat.” 

Eren bites his lip in thought, and Levi presses his nails into his palm to ignore the twitch in his pants and the burning feeling of a blend of desire and loathing. Eren looks back to Petra, who looks equally as confused.

“But sir, we always-” She piques up, raising her finger in suggestion. It sends a burst of violence through Levi’s blood to think she could defy him. 

Levi cuts her off, shaking his head. “Not today, Ral.” 

“Ah.” She purses her lips and pats Eren on the arm, whispering something in his ear before he makes his way over to Levi’s position. He tries not to think of what she said, but his mind runs wild with disgusting and vile sweet nothings that make his stomach just noticeably churn.  
Levi heaves a large wooden pail filled with soapy water into Eren’s hands, who stumbles for a moment, shocked but just barely able to handle it. 

“Help me take that to the top floor.” 

His eyes widen, but he nods.  
“yes, sir.” 

\------

Eren heaves the bucket of soapy water into the room without a word, letting out a quick grunt when he places the bucket in the center of the storage room at the top floor. 

“Ah, sir, did we really need to heave this all the way up here? Why does it need to be cleaned, it’s nothing but a mere storage room.” Eren says, placing his hands upon his hips. 

“Because, Jaeger, we need to clean it head to toe. Am I going to hear more complaining from you, or are you gonna get to work?” 

“Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean it like that.” He gazes down at the ground and for a moment Levi’s heart pangs at the sight of making him unsettled. 

“Don’t… Don’t worry about it, Eren.” His voice softens subconsciously. 

Damn it! He’s kicked the shit out of him, knocked his teeth out, yelled at him for essentially nothing, and ripped him to shreds. Why now, does Levi look at him with such wonder, such… thoughts, such possessiveness, and ferocity? Maybe it's been the lonely nights. Or maybe only now, he’s had a chance to look at him as something other than a monster. Maybe these days spent in this castle were getting to him - the walls closing in, Eren getting closer, laughter getting louder, his thoughts crowding his head. Damn it, damn it, damn it. 

He’s sick of denying it, sick of acting like he’s just enraged at the world, but he can’t pretend like he forgets those long nights, where the candle burns low, the tea grows cold and his hand slips below his trousers, wishing it was Eren helping him. 

He flashes back to reality, realizing he’s been scrubbing at the same stone spot for the past few minutes. It’s a clear, immaculate spot encompassed by dirt and grime. He pauses again, turning around to see Eren’s progress. 

And he’s never whipped his head around back to the clean spot so quick. Sitting on his hands and knees on the opposite side of the room is Eren freaking Jaeger, his ass sticking out like free reign, and oh god, he shouldn’t look. 

But he turns around again, eyes lost in the white issued jeans, a thin layer between him and his skin. And for some ungodly reason, he can’t stop fucking staring. A thin layer between him and slamming himself against him, making Eren squirm and moan at his will. So when the strain in his pants starts to become uncomfortable, Levi snaps at him. 

“Jaeger, sit up straight! And scrub harder, will you.” 

“Yes sir!” His back straightens up and he switches positions, but he can hear the smirk in his voice. Levi breathes a sigh of relief, filling his mind with ideas of slashing titans necks in and Erwin’s eyebrows to calm himself down. 

\------

“I do suppose it ought to rain… I could feel it in the air!” Eld beams at the dining table. 

It’s mealtime. Eren and Petra are sitting next to each other, while Levi seated himself at the head of the table, next to them both like usual. Normally this wouldn’t bother him. But he’s tapping his foot against the stone floor. The afternoon sky is setting into the night, fading from subtle purples and burnt oranges into a deep midnight blue. It’s very nice out tonight - shutters are open in the dining room, letting a cool, easy breeze move among them. Levi is picking at his food - some mash of green beans, steak, and potatoes, he doesn’t care. He’s more wrapped in his realization of his gross desire. 

“Especially after all that cleaning, hmm?” Adds Oluo, smirking at Eld.  
Petra giggles at the both of them, “Then we better shut the windows before we head off to bed.” 

Levi glances over at Eren to see his reaction slyly, and Eren’s got his head resting against his fist, smiling sweetly. He occasionally stops to take a bite of his food. Levi looks down at his plate. 

“Watch them fly open while we sleep, haha… that’d be awful, wouldn’t it?” Eren speaks up, bumping Petra on the shoulder.  
“Oh, look at you, so adorable!” Petra says, her voice in a high pitch, hands clasped together.  
“Ah, don’t say that Petra! You’re the cute one!” He pushes her lightly with the palm of his hand. 

Laughter erupts around the table, Gunther leans forward in a fit of giggles, and Eld shakes his head. And Levi just stares at his plate. 

He stares, blankly. But his mind bubbles up with wrath. His heart clasps in a brief moment of rage, and his hand tenses up his lap. They… she… him… are they a thing? Why wouldn’t he know about it? He focuses his energy on appearing blank, but apparently it isn’t enough. He wouldn’t have laughed at their joke anyways, in pain or not, but he’s obviously slightly more distressed than normal, and it happens to be Eren who calms him out. 

He tilts his head to the side, smiling. 

“Are you alright, Corporal?” His throat tightens and he shuts his eyes for a second. 

“I just feel sick. Whoever made this food must haven’t cooked it all the way through.” He says.  
It comes out oddly calm, but Levi pushes his plate away, stands up, and walks through the door into a nearby hallway. Breathe in, breathe out. It’s just a silly boy. 

\------

It’s fallen to late night. The candle has burnt low, but he can’t even begin to think about touching himself. It leaves a faint, warm glow against his skin, bandages wrapped around his torso, and scars across his stomach. He traces up and down the bandages, breathing evenly. The book he read before bed lays stagnant, upside down, on the nightstand.

The wind and rain shake the castle evenly. One of the shutters down below is flapping open against the walls, he can hear it slam like clockwork every thirty seconds. Rain patters heavily against his window, and while normally he’d fall asleep peacefully for once, he just can’t will himself to do it this time. 

He can’t stop thinking about Eren. 

Eren, Eren, Eren. 

In truth, he always has been thinking about Eren. He always dreamt of his hair, streaks of dirt and sweat. Pink, flush lips, and tan skin. Those goddamn eyes, arms, and toned legs. It wasn’t always like this though. He used to view him as an asset, but now... It’s different. Even different from last week’s thoughts, roaming and in denial. 

But here he is, well aware of his feelings. Well aware that he wants nothing more than to take Eren in the kitchens when nobody is looking. As any romantic feeling goes, in Levi’s terms, it will die. He will beat it to death in his mind until he sees fit, tearing apart and dissembling these feelings under they disappear altogether. 

A knock sounds at his door, and he flinches. It’s not gentle nor quiet, but not loud either - quick and nervous, though. At first, Levi doesn’t know how to respond, his mouth hanging agape at the noise. For a moment he thought he imagined it, but then it sounded again, slightly louder and more confident. 

He swings his legs over the side of the bed, standing and grabbing the candle from the bedside table and opens the door, shirtless and in his comfortable trousers. He expected Petra, who tended to have nightmares, or maybe even Eld if he reached enough. 

But fuck, as he creaks the door open, there he is.

Eren Jaeger. His hair is a mess, falling in hazel curls over his eyes - a cool, forest green in the candlelight. His face is dusted with a blush, embarrassment, Levi supposes, from the sheer idea of knocking on his door at such an hour. His olive green sleep shirt is falling off his shoulder - it’s cute, Levi thinks - and his trousers are uneven. He carries his own candle, which is burning out, too, but he stands there, smiling softly. 

“Hi, corporal.” He says. 

Levi bites the inside of his cheek, looking Eren up and down slyly.

“I saw the candlelight underneath your door again.” 

“Do you need anything, Eren?” Levi responds quietly, running a hand through his raven undercut. He’s not tired, necessarily. 

Eren shakes his head, “No, no… I was wondering if you were okay? You seemed upset today.”

Levi purses his lips, “I’m fine, Eren.” for a moment, his heart flutters at the idea of Eren caring for him, especially on an evening like tonight. He swallows the butterfly down and lets it stir in his stomach. 

Eren looks off to the side of the dim hallway, holding his breath, “Can I come in? It doesn’t seem like either of us will be sleeping soon, anyways.”

“I suppose you can keep me company.” Levi pulls open the door to let Eren step in. He sets the candle down on a nearby dresser and relaxes down on a wooden chair near Levi’s bed. It creaks in the silence. He clasps his hands in his lap, staring at them as Levi sits on the edge of his bed. 

Eren starts, fiddling with his thumbs.  
“Levi?” He asks tentatively, his smile nervous, and awkward.  
“Hmm?” Levi hums.  
“I wanted to tell you something, Levi... I guess.” 

Levi tenses at the use of his first name, but unlike his normal aversion of being called such, he feels reassured by the fact, just surprised by the idea of his subordinate saying so. 

“I like you.” Eren says, quickly yet clearly. 

“I care about you. You’re an asset to this military. We can’t lose you.” Levi says, levelheaded and steady. No feelings, no feelings. 

Eren’s face scrunches up in distaste. “No… not like that, Captain.” 

Levi sighs. “Then what could you possibly mean, Jaeger?” His face is void of expression, but his heartbeat begins to plummet in his chest. He isn’t stupid, but for some reason, he can’t stop stalling. 

Eren’s eyes widen and his legs move closer together, “I mean… well..” He mumbles, hindering. 

“Well?” Levi asks impatiently, leaning forward and placing his elbows against his knees. 

“I think I like you, like you.” He blurts, hastily looking up to see Levi’s expression. 

Levi’s eyes widen somewhat, but it goes unnoticed by Eren.  
“Oh. I see.” He responds silently. 

“And I don’t know you very well… but damn it, Levi, I-” 

Eren continues to blabber, and he probably could have gone on, and on for hours. And Levi could have just rested and listened until the sun rose. Watched the way his mouth moved and how his eyebrows aided his expression, the widening of his eyes and every movement, every glance back up to him. But something in his abdomen hastens him with courage, need, and something beyond his judgment, a prickling beyond the back of his eyes and a tug upon his heartstrings. Something spinning in his stomach that stops him from holding back, stops him from thinking too hard. 

“Eren,” Levi says, louder now. The rain patters vehemently against the panes behind them. Eren looks up for once without looking away. 

“Yes, Captain?” He says, articulating his words with ease. 

Levi points at him, standing up in the process. As he towers over him in his seating position, he asks a question he’s been speculating about for days. 

“Are you seeing Petra?”

Eren instantly begins laughing apprehensively, swatting at the air. 

“What! No! No, she’s just a close friend. Did you not hear me? I don’t swing that way, I thought it was obvious-” 

Levi cuts him off again, leaning down and placing his lips on the other boys.  
At first, it’s awkward - Eren’s mouth falls agape in the middle of his sentence, which doesn’t pair well with Levi’s closed one, but Eren quickly leans upward, pushing back and moving his mouth against Levi’s gently. 

Levi’s heart pulses, his stomach pooling with warmth at the feeling of Eren’s lips against his own. Eren lets out a small groan into the kiss, grabbing onto Levi’s face with his dominant hand and pulling him closer, moving his lips against the others. 

Levi lets himself fall into the chair, adjusting himself onto Eren’s lap without skipping a beat of the kiss. Already feeling the blood rush down to his crotch, Levi only pushes them closer to one another, grunting at the friction of their pants together. Eren pulls away, gasping heavily and raspy, but grinning brilliantly. His eyes, hardly apparent in the burning light, are laced with lust. His lips are already glossed over and red from the kissing, and he starts to speak. 

“Levi, I-” 

“Don’t say anything, Eren” Levi whispers in his ear, inching slightly closer to bite his earlobe. “Just enjoy it, brat.” 

Levi rolls his hips into Eren, feeling his groin against his own, hard, and pressed up against the cloth of his pants. Eren lets out a small moan, rolling his hips right back. Levi hisses at the pleasure, taking a deep breath. 

“Mmh.. fuck…” Eren groans, throwing his head back. 

Levi’s voice comes out coarse, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Eren.” 

“Oh, fuck.. Have you r-really?” 

Levi shuts him up with another kiss, slipping his tongue against the bottom of Eren’s bottom lip, granting access and delving inside of his mouth. Eren pulled his arms around Levi’s back, tangling himself with him as their mouths moved in sync. The chair creaked underneath them as they rocked together, accompanied by the occasional whine from Eren and grunt from Levi. 

Levi freezes for a second, pulling away. His cock throbs at the lack of friction, but he takes a moment to appreciate the way Eren looks, with his bed head, bruised lips, and dilated pupils, examining his face.

A thought comes into his mind, and he lets it slip.  
“Eren, I want to fuck you tonight,” Levi whispers, listening to Eren’s breath hitch as the statement. “I want to make you feel good.” 

Eren whimpers, biting his lip. Levi’s cock twitches in his pants at the sight. 

“O-okay…” He whispers back. Levi can already feel Eren’s hands shaking from the pressure. 

“Come to bed with me.” 

Eren doesn’t answer this time, but Levi moves out from above him, sitting on the bed and tapping the spot next to him. As a corporal, he got an ordinarily cozy bed, which didn’t help him sleep any better than usual, but in this case, the king mattress was a blessing. Eren stumbles forward, and as he passes Levi’s candle, burning out, he can clearly see his face, flushed and cherry red. 

Eren sits next to him, hands twitching in nervousness. Levi pushes him over lightly, closer to the center of the bed, and Eren falls on his back, hands falling next to his head with a shuffle of the just-made linen sheets. It smells like firewood, Levi’s cologne, and Eren’s distinct smell of mint chocolate, the pine outside, and just a twinge of sweat. Levi gets on top of him, straddling his lap. Eren looks panicked for a moment, but his face blends with that of enjoyment, and Levi continues, grinding into Eren’s hardon under his clothes. 

He leans forward, placing his pale hands on Eren’s wrist, pushing him into the bed, throwing one last roll of his hips into him. Eren bites his lip, moaning into the touch. 

“Mm.. Levi.. take my clothes off.. Please- ah..”

“Be quiet,” Levi says, sitting up. Eren nods in his place. Starting at the base of Eren’s torso, he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it beside the bed. Under the loose clothing are abs, chiseled, and pleasantly unexpected. Levi traces the sharp lines, letting his finger fall onto Eren’s stomach. His body writhes as he reaches the edge of his waistband. Levi hums in approval at the reaction. 

“Do you want me to take these off, Eren?” 

Eren’s lips purse and his eyes sealed tightly as he nods, his face shifted to the side of the pillow. 

“Look at me, boy. Do you want me to take these off?”  
Levi takes one hand and pushes Eren’s face to look at him. Eren’s eyes blink open and he nods excitedly. 

“Please?” He whines, pulling at Levi’s own trousers, pouting. Levi lets out a hum of acknowledgment, scooting off of Eren’s crotch to pull his trousers down, sliding his waistband past his feet and over the side of the bed with his shirt. 

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Levi says, moving his hand gently across Eren’s thighs. He gropes them, feeling the imprints of the maneuver gear left after years of use. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re beautiful, Eren?” His underwear, forest green and maybe a little too tight, clearly outlines the imprint of his hard cock, twitching and stiff against the cloth. 

Eren shakes his head again, stifling a moan with his now free hand. Without another word, Levi slips the underwear off of him, letting his cock spring free. It’s already dripping with precum, a bead of the slick substance dripping off the tip. Levi takes Eren into his hands, which causes Eren’s back to arch briefly and a quiet whimper to slip from his throat. 

He begins to pump up and down, using his hands for pleasure. He’s warm in Levi’s single-handed grasp. 

“Fuck, Levi.. ahmm… that’s so good…” He groans, pushing his body into Levi’s hands.  
Levi handles him faster for a moment, and then lets go, leaving Eren feeling bitter with a cool sensation from the night rain outside slipping into the castle. 

“I want you to suck me off before I fuck you,” Levi says, leaning over Eren’s body. The aroma of sweat and skin has heavily increased, drifting around them like a haze of passion. 

“Can I?” Eren murmurs.  
Levi responds to the question by pulling Eren upwards and closer.  
“Let me move really quick-” He moves himself around to lay where Eren was just a moment ago, slipping his trousers and underwear off in one swift motion. His dick comes free - he too, dripping already. 

Eren sits in between his legs and leans down towards Levi.  
“God.. Captain, you’re so big… I’ve never done this before.”  
“Mm… you’ll do good. It’s easy.” 

Eren gently strokes Levi with his hands, leaning closer. Levi, who had refrained from touching himself this whole time, jutted himself forward into Eren’s hand, groaning at the soothing touches of his soft fingertips. So much better than his hand could ever do, so much better than anyone he had ever slept with could ever do. He let out a quiet groan at the feeling. 

Eren starts with his tongue, first. He slicks it over the tip, letting a trail follow his tongue as he comes up, looking at Levi for approval. Levi’s face is scrunched up in pleasure, his head slamming against the back of the headboard as Eren begins to take his length in his mouth, using his tongue as he slides up and down, sucking as he goes. Levi restrains himself from pushing Eren’s head into him but groans in pleasure when Eren’s head finally comes up with a sleek pop. 

“Does it feel good, corporal?”

“Holy fuc-” Levi hisses in pleasure again as Eren goes back down, taking his cock even quicker than before, swirling his tongue at the tip. “Jesus… you’re gonna make me come if you keep this up, brat.” Eren lets out a gentle moan on his cock, coming up for air again. Levi brings a hand up to Eren’s curls, pushing them back. 

“I want to make you feel good before I come,” Levi remarks, patting the pillow to get Eren to lay back down. Eren moves himself this time, falling back down on the pillow, and hands reaching down to pleasure himself. 

“Ah-” Levi takes his wrist and places it on his chest. “Let me.”  
Levi takes Eren’s cock in his hands again and begins to pleasure him, slowly, teasing him, rubbing his thumb along the tip. 

With one hand on Eren’s length, Levi takes his other and leans forward to Eren’s shadowy face - which happens to be impossibly hazed over with red, his mouth open, agape with pleasure - and presents Eren two fingers. 

“Suck,” He says, setting the fingers at the entry to his mouth. Eren complies, taking the fingers in his mouth and using his tongue to coat them with his spit.  
“Good boy.” He felt Eren’s cock jerk at the nickname. He pulls the two fingers out of Eren’s mouth, dripping with his saliva. 

“I’m gonna put these up you now, okay?” 

Eren nods promptly, but tenses up to embrace the impact.  
“No, No- relax. It’ll feel better if you relax.” 

Eren’s muscles loosen, and Levi begins to spread his legs apart to reveal his entrance. 

“You ready?” Levi asks in a whisper.  
“Y-yeah..” Eren mumbles.

Levi begins to slip in his fingers, and Eren lets out a gasp of shock at the feeling, and Levi tries to be gentle, but he’s tight, and it requires a bit of force to shove his fingers up him. Eren whines and Levi pushes further until he’s all the way in. 

“Does it feel alright?” Eren squirms for a moment. Thunder sounds across the base, and lightning flashes in through the window’s glass. For a moment Levi sees Eren splayed out in front of him, bright and clear, his flushed skin, slicked with sweat and his fingers deep inside of him. Levi leans forward to kiss Eren lightly on the mouth to calm him down. 

“It burns a little… but it feels okay…” He mutters.  
“That’s good,” Levi responds, focusing on what’s he was doing. He begins to move in and out, holding onto Eren’s arm as he opens him up. Eren continues to squirm and whine and the feeling, his dick straining against his stomach. 

“I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you, Eren.”  
Eren lets out a moan at Levi’s words, turning his head to the side as the fingers are fully pulled out of him. Levi spits on his hand aggressively, and begins to stroke himself, lubing himself up as best as he could.  
“This might hurt a bit.”  
He rubs his tip at Eren’s entrance, waiting for Eren to beg. 

“Please… Captain Levi… put it in..” 

And with that, he lets it slide inside slowly. Eren jolts up immediately, eyes widening with pleasure as Levi slid himself in. 

“Ah, good boy… did I hit it already?”  
“Ah.. fuck Levi.. mmm… ah- move, please.”  
Levi starts moving backward, using the last ounce of self-control he had and slammed himself back into Eren. Eren struck a hand over his mouth, just barely catching a heavy moan, overshadowed by the headboard whacking against the stone wall. Levi’s cock twitched at the heat surrounding himself. 

He began to pound into the boy, picking up speed as he continued, hissing at the pleasure and grunting over the sound of their skin slapping together, and Eren’s intense moans and grunts as Levi aimed for his spot. 

“Fuck! Levi! Levi,” He screamed silently, gripping onto the sheets as Levi held his legs up, placing them on his shoulders. “Mm… fuck, fuck me.. Agh..” 

“Eren, you’re so fucking tight... God.. are you c-close?” He asked, moving his hands over to grip his waist tightly, feeling the imprints of the gear along his hips. 

Eren whimpered in response, whispering, “I’m close! Fuck, fuck I’m so close I- fuck-” 

Levi grunts loudly, slamming back into Eren, “Me too, I just need to-”  
Eren threw his hand back over his mouth, eyes squeezing tight as he hit his climax, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he came all over his own stomach. 

Levi came shortly after with a deep, harsh moan, riding out his orgasm into Eren. 

Levi slowly slipped himself out, and crawled over beside him, falling into the plush sheets, the both of them gasping heavily. There was a moment of silence - just their breathing, the rain - the candles had burned out completely. 

“Levi..” Eren murmured, finding his hand across the sheets.  
“Hm?” Levi responded, holding his hand in his own. 

“I- I’m gonna make a mess..” He stuttered.  
“Ah.” Levi shifted himself over Eren, pulling a handkerchief out of the bedside table and carefully wiping Eren’s stomach and entrance, as best as he could. He tossed the cloth onto the floor with the clothes, falling back beside Eren. 

“Thank you,” Eren mumbles. 

“Eren,” Levi says, shifting to his side so he could see Eren’s face, staring at the ceiling.  
“Hmm?”  
“I care about you,” Levi whispers. “And that wasn’t… it was more than just what it seemed like.”  
Eren turns to face Levi himself, his eyes filled with something that can only be described as relief and happiness, overwhelmingly so.  
“Stay the night with me,” says Levi, grasping for Eren’s hand again, pulling the sheets over the both of their nude bodies. 

“Of course, Levi. Anytime.” 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been writing for years, and been reading on here since August of 2016, but never built up enough confidence to actually post something. So I figured I'd start somewhere (??) I don't know. 
> 
> Hi, my name is Vee. I want to study Marine Biology in Alaska after I finish high school - I like the rain in the evening, the color of olive green, the ocean, reading novels, cleaning my room, indie and alternative rock music, pasta, and making my friends smile. I used to work at a little sandwich shop and now I wake up at 3 pm every day. 
> 
> Please enjoy this jealousy piece from og squad Levi times. 
> 
> PS, Please leave comments and kudos!! <3 I love to hear what you guys think, including constructive criticism. 
> 
> Petrichor - a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.  
> Song inspo - Dying In A Hot Tub by Palaye Royale
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @a-veebee


End file.
